


Pool night or Fuck night?

by playwanders



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwanders/pseuds/playwanders
Summary: Just when Luhan thought he could win this night, Sehun is a fucking bastard.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 51





	Pool night or Fuck night?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 1220 HunHan! Para sa mga patuloy na naglalayag, para satin 'tong lahat.

“Lu, hindi mo ako matatalo dito.”

Naniningkit ang mata na tinignan ni Luhan si Sehun. Nagkahamunan sila maglaro ng billiards at para maitaguyod niya ang pride niya, pumayag siya kahit wala siyang alam.

Basta ang alam niya, ayaw niyang maging talunan sa mata ni Sehun.

Itong pakingshet na si Sehun na manliligaw niya na ayaw sumuko ang PINAKA problema niya. Ilang beses na nga niyang tinurn down, pero parang mas lalong nagkakaroon ng confidence. Nakakairita!

Nakita niya pang pasipol-sipol si Sehun na naghahanda para maglaro. He knows na Sehun can play like a pro but naniniwala siya na hindi naman araw-araw pasko diba? May times na magiging malas ‘to.

Kailangan lang niya maisip kung paano niya matatalo si Sehun. By hook or by crook. Siya ang dapat umuwing wagi para sa katahimikan ng utak niya. Hindi naman sa ayaw niya rito pero… ayaw lang niya maging isa sa mga collections nito. Sure, Sehun is smart and handsome kaya marami talaga ang nahuhumaling pero siya? Luhan? All of a sudden mag aannounce ito na liligawan siya? Pasasagutin siya? Para saan sa pustahan?

Okay lang sana dahil akala niya susuko na ito after ng unang rejection but nope. Mas lalo itong na challenge hanggang sa hindi na niya na namalayan na isang taon na din pala siyang kinukulit. 

“Akala mo lang hindi kita matatalo but I know how to play pool.”

Ngumisi lang si Sehun, may kakaibang kislap sa mata. “Anong gagawin mo kapag nanalo ako? Mas maganda ata kapag may pustahan tayo no?”

“Kapag nanalo ako, titigilan mo na ako.”

Natigilan si Sehun ng saglit pero agad din nakabawi at lumapit pa sa kanya. “Fine… pero…” Sa tangkad din pala nito, nakatingala na siya. Kinabahan pa siya nung bigla itong yumuko at bumulong sa tenga niya, shet. Yung init ng hininga na lumalapat talaga sa leeg niya.

“Kapag nanalo ako, you’re mine.”

Kumindat pa ang mokong bago ito umalis at naglakad papunta sa kabilang bahagi ng pool table. Handang-handa na sa laro nila. Mabuti na din na walang tao sa lugar kung nasaan sila. Nagtataka man pero hindi na siya masyadong nagtanong. Ang gusto niya matapos na ito at makauwi na. Marami pa siyang tatapusin na school works.

“What can you say?”

“Beat me and you’ll see.”

Ang kailangan lang niya manalo.

Mananalo siya.

“Lu?” tawag ni Sehun na may hawak ng cue stick.

“What?”

“Be ready to call me your boyfriend tomorrow.”

  
  
  


Simple lang ang rules ng laro. 9 ball pool lang naman ang alam niya kaya yun ang sinabi niya. Confident siya sa larong yun dahil iyon ang madalas nilang laruin ng mga pinsan niya sa probinsya.

“Toss coin, head or tail?”

“Head.”

Malisyosong ngumiti lang si Sehun sa kanya. Mukang napapadalas yun ha?

“I know you can give fantastic  _ head _ …”

Ano daw? Hindi agad siya nakapag-isip only to hear Sehun’s laughter.

“I like innocence.”

“Ang dami mong sinasabi, mag umpisa na lang tayo mag laro. I-toss mo na yan!”

Sehun didn’t answer but toss the coin up in the air and catch it as if wala lang.

“You go first.” Ani Sehun na pinakita ang coin sa palad.

Napa mental yes na lang siya dahil nakuha niya ang break shot. Kailangan niya ang momentum at buong concentration. Kailangan lang naman niyang siya ang makaubos o makapag pocket ng 9 ball at siya na ang panalo.

Simple lang.

He did it. He pocketed 3 balls pero nung 4th na, nagmintis na siya. Dun lang din niya na realize gaano kalaki ang pool table kaya pala hirap din siya na halos nakatingkayad na siya. Hindi na nga niya pansin kung paano siya panuorin ni Sehun maglaro with an amused smile.

“Ready to be mine?” Pang-aasar pa ni Sehun bago nilagyan ng chalk ang cue stick at swabeng pumuwesto sa harap niya.

Luhan made a face. Kinakabahan na siya sa totoo lang because Sehun might not be a pro but he can play well. Like really well. Huli na din kasi nung malaman niya yun. Badtrip.

Sehun pocketed 4 balls.

Naiwan na lang ang 8 ball na nasa gilid niya at 9 ball na sa kabilang dulo. He need to distract him para sa kanya ang huling halakhak. Bawal manalo si Sehun! So he did the last thing na never niyang inakala na magagawa niya. Nag inat siya na saktong napatingin si Sehun sa kanya, perfect din na sa ginawa niya tumaas ng bahagya ang suot niyang tshirt, revealing a small portion of his white skin.

At hindi pa yun natatapos dun, nagpanggap siyang natanggal sintas ng sapatos para makatuwad ng hindi nahahalata. Buti na lang talaga walang katao-tao sa lugar na yun.

He heard Sehun coughing.

Success!

“May sakit ka? Makakapaglaro ka pa ba?” He innocently asks him. Kahit ang totoo niyan, nakikita na niyang sakanya ang 8 and 9 ball.

Umiling lang ito at tila nagtatanggal ng kung anong naisip bago ulit sumeryoso at tinuon ang pansin sa bola. 

Yet Sehun missed his shot.

Kunyari napasinghap siya pero ang totoo, tuwang-tuwa siya sa effective method na yun.

“Aw sayang naman… Mukhang ako na ang may huling halakhak dito.”

“I think not sweetie. 8 and 9 balls are the hardest to pocket, I’ll make sure to make you mine at the end of the night.” Sehun declared with all seriousness.

Aba.

Mukhang lalaman pa talaga ang mokong na ito ah. He needed to end this already. Mahirap na kapag nakakuha pa ng chance si Sehun. Ang problema eh ang layo ng cue ball sa 8 ball, at sa liit niya versus sa laki ng table, kakailanganin niya ang sumampa.

“Need a hand?” Alok ni Sehun.

“Nope, kaya ko to. Dyan ka lang.”

But who is he kidding? Kailangan niya ng tuntungan. It’s too big for him but he wouldn’t ask for Sehun’s help. Not a chance.

“Give it up,” tinig ni Sehun ang nasa likuran niya at nakaalalay sa bewang niya. Sehun easily mounted him on top of the table as if he weighed nothing. “Nice curves….”

“Bastos!” At sinadya niya pang iurong ang tako para masundo ang tyan nito. Sinmaan niya pa ng tingin bago ito umayos at nagtaas ng kamay na lumayo sa kanya. Pero halatang nag enjoy ang mokong.

Luhan concentrated on the 8 ball, he needed to win. Yun na lang talaga ang tumatakbo sa isip niya. Kailangan niyang manalo para layuan na siya ni Sehun. Kailangan niyang manalo para hindi siya ang talo sa larong inumpisahan ni Sehun. Kailangan niya para hindi siya tuluyang mahulog dito.

But when he was about to hit the cue ball with his cue stick, Sehun suddenly touched him. Yung haplos na panandalian pero may init na tumatagal?

He missed his shot that made Sehun chuckle. “Tsk, tsk, ano bang laro yan Lu? Ito ang cue ball oh?” Yet he didn’t miss the glint on Sehun’s eye matapos nitong gawin yun sa kanya.

“That’s pandadaya!”

  
“Pandadaya? I don’t know what you’re talking about but I do know na ang lambot ng bewang mo.”

“Sehun!”

“What?” Sehun cooly hit the ball while he’s having a mental breakdown dahil lang sa saglit na haplos sa bewang niya. It should mean nothing!

“Ooops, mukhang ako ang mananalo tonight baby doll.”

And just like that Sehun pocketed the 9 ball with ease leaving him nothing.

“What the fuck.”

“Yes, that’s what we're gonna do.”

Sa bilis ng pangyayari, hindi na niya nasundan when Sehun suddenly picked him up and put him on top of the bed of table. Buti na lang may presence of mind na siya at napigilan niya si Sehun na nasa pagitan na agad ng hita niya.

  
“Teka-”

Pero hinawakan lang ni Sehun ang dalawang kamay niya at nilapit ang mukha. “No more teka, we had a deal. I win, you're mine.”

“Oo nga pero-”

“Pero what?” May kakaiba sa Sehun na nasa harap niya ngayon, more predatory… Honestly, mas hot pa nga. “Lu,” the taller guy leaned in and kissed his cheeks. Subtle lang pero may bakas.

“I know what you did earlier… you thought I wouldn’t notice?”

He freezes on the spot while Sehun is kissing down to his neck, still holding his wrists.

“I must say that’s genuis cause you caught me off guard. Pero Lu, I know how to play my cards right. And I want to claim what’s mine.”

Hinapit siya ni Sehun para halikan sa mga labi. Yung mapusok at may kasamang dila. He didn’t know what hit him but he answered Sehun’s kisses. Nakikipag espadahan siya ng dila, nakikipagpalitan ng laway. Mga bagay na hindi niya na realize na hinahanap hanap niya.

“Ahhh~” he moaned when Sehun bit his lower lip. “Gago ka.”

“You’re responding, does that mean...?”

Papakipot pa ba siya?

Nilagay niya ang dalawang braso sa likod ng leeg ni Sehun, pulling him closer. “Kapag hindi mo tinapos ang inumpisahan mo, consider this whole thing as a dream.”

Yun lang at isang halik sa labi bago gumalaw si Sehun.

“Don’t worry, we own this at sinabihan ko sila na ako ang magsasara,” maikling sagot ni Sehun bago nilaplap ang mga labi niya.

Sige lang sila sa momol na ginagawa. Ang ingay ng mga labing uhaw na uhaw sa isa’t-isa pati ang mabilis na paghabol sa hininga. Wala na ding inaksayang panahon si Sehun. He kissed Luhan’s neck, parang batang may dinidilaan na candy.

Luhan is the sweetest candy he’s willing to devour.

So he did.

Labing humahagod sa leeg niya na may kasamang ngipin na kumakagat ang nagpapaigtad kay Luhan. Alam na niyang magkaka marka siya sa leeg but he’s proud na he’s wearing Sehun’s mark. After all, wala pa namang nakakapagsuot ng Sehun’s mark. Alam niya dahil inalam niya ang lahat ng patungkol dito the moment he realized na… totohanan na pala.

“Ah fuck~”

Sinong hindi mapapaungol sa sarap ng himas ni Sehun?

“We can be loud, baby doll. Ayokong nabibitin ka.”

Ang animal naman talaga at sinunod naman na sinubo ang utong niya kahit may damit na nakaharang. Mas lalo siyang nalibugan, damang-dama niya yung pagtigas ni Little Lu at ang paglalaway.  _ Putangina naman Sehun eh. _

Napakagat labi na siya habang nakasabunot kay Sehun na abalang pinaglalaruan ang mga pasas niya. It’s fucking erotic. Yung magaspang na damit na bahagyang kumukuskos sa mainit niyang balat ang nakakadagdag libog.

“Ahhh~ Sehun… ah, ah, noooo…”

Mas lalo pang pinag-igihan ni Sehun ang ginagawang pagpapaligaya kay Luhan. Mas lalong pinaglaruan ang dalawang utong, salitan sa bibig at daliri niya. Andyan na nilalapirot, kinakagat, o dinidilian.

Minsan sinusupsop pa.

“Fuck… ang sarap….”

Parang hinehele si Luhan habang tila sanggol si Sehun na dumedede sa dibdib niyang basa na na ng laway. Napapaliyad na nga at init sa bandang ibaba niya eh parang sasabog na.

“Wait~!”

Huli na ang lahat.

Tinignan siya ni Sehun ang pants niyang may basang marka.

“Oh naught baby doll, nilabasan ka na agad? Ganoon ba kasarap kapag pinaglalaruan ko dibdib mo?”

“No-no…” nahihiyang tanggi niya. “I-it’s been a while.”

“Been a while?” Nakakunot noong tanong ni Sehun. Hindi niya nagustuhan na may iba pang nagpaligayan kay Luhan noon. Pwes, kailangan niyang galingan. “Nevermind, I’ll make sure na Sehun lang ang sasabihin mo kapag dinala na kita sa langit.”

And with that, tinanggal ni Sehun ang pants niya pati na ang ruined briefs niya.

“Look at that cunt, so wet and ready for me huh?”

Luhan nodded. Mas lalong binuka ang sarili sa ibabaw ng billiard table. He knows what he wants and he wants Sehun to wreck him. With those innocent yet begging eyes, tumingin siya kay Sehun na nakatingin lang sa kabuuan niya.

“Beautiful...Gorgeous…”

Sehun licked his lips, nakakatakam yung pagkain na nasa harap niya. Exquisite chinese cuisine na matagal na niyang gustong tikman. He wanted to eat him up, walang sasayanging bahagi ng katawan nito na walang marka niya. He wanted Luhan all by himself.

“Pero I know you can suck a cock,” sagot ni Sehun bago binaba ang zipper at nilabas ang malaking alaga. “Now be a good baby doll and suck me.”

Inalalayan naman siya ni Sehun na bumaba sa ibabaw at dahan-dahang lumuhod sa harap nito. Medyo nagulat pa siya ng sabunutan siya ni Sehun and forced to look up to him. “If you can make it nice and wet, I’ll do you real… good. That’s a promise Lu.”

Hinayaan muna siya ni Sehun na paglaruan ang tite nitong matigas. Dinilaan niya muna ang ulo, circling his tongue around it, tasting the precum na agad niyang nilunok. Sayang yun. Maya maya pa eh sinunod na niya ang base pataas ulit sa ulo. Hinahagod ng dila ang tarugo nito na akala mo eh lollipop. 

“Lu…” Sehun warned him by gripping his hair tightly.

Dahan dahan sana ang pagblowjob niya pero may ibang plano ata si Sehun at tinulak ang ulo niya para ang buong tite nito ang nasa loob ng bibig niya. Hindi siya makahinga, yung ulo ng tite ni Sehun na tumatama sa ngalangala niya ang nararamdaman niya. Yung gag reflex niya!

He held on Sehun’s habang tinitira nito ang maliit niyang bibig. The more you gag, the more you produces spit kaya mas nagiging swabe ang paglabas pasok ng batuta ni Sehun sa bibig niya. Shet ang tigas talaga.

“Tangina ng bibig mo Lu…” Sehun groans.

He secretly smiled cause diba? Napapaungol niya si Sehun. Achievement pa rin yun sa kanya.

Patuloy pa rin si Sehun sa ginagawa until he yanked his head away and picking him up again para patayuin. “Did I ever tell you that you’re making this whole thing hard for me?”

Tumingin siya sa tarugo nitong nakasaludo pa din. “I can tell…”

“And that you’re the only reason ng pagjajakol ko sa gabi?”

“What?”

“Tangina, you and your sinful body.”

At talagang nagawa pa siyang halikan ni Sehun sa labi na akala mo hindi niya sinubo ang tite nito eh no?

Pinihit siya ni Sehun paharap sa table at saka tinuwad. Nakapulupot ang kaliwang kamay sa katawan niya bilang alalay habang ang isa naman ay busy… sa paglalaro kay Little Lu.

“Se-ah… no, ah wag muna…” pigil niya dito pero walang lakas para talagang pigilan ang ginagawa ng binata sakanya. Jinajakol lang naman siya ni Sehun, pero ang masama is sa laki ng ng kamay nito kasyang kasya ang tite nya sa bawat himas na may kasamang diin.

He can’t handle the libog anymore na napapaliyad na siya at ungol na walang pakielam kung may makarinig man sa kanila. Ang alam niya nawawalan na siya ng ulirat.

“Ah- ah- ahhh, fuu~ck…”

“What Lu? Hindi na makapagsalita? Gustong gustong jinajakol ka?”

Hindi pa nakuntento si Sehun at kinikiskis ang alaga nito sa pagitan naman ng pwet niya.

Ah taragis.

“Please…”

  
“Please what?”

It took all his might para lingunin si Sehun. “Ti~ah! Tirahin mo na ako…. Shit lalabasan na ako.”

“See? Hindi ganun kahirap diba?”

Binitawan ni Sehun ang paglalaro sa tite niya at walang sabi na pinasubo ang tatlong daliri sa bibig niya. Syempre alam niyang kailangan niyang basain yun kaya pinag-igihan niya.

Sehun didn’t waste any time at agad kinapa ang butas niya na kinaigtad niya. Napayuko siya sa pakiramdam na may daliring naglalaro sa butas ng pwet mo. Nakatukod ang dalawang siko sa ibabaw ng lamesa ng bilyar at nakatiptoe. Alam niyang kumikibot kibot ang butas niya sa excitement.

“AHHHHH~”

Parehas silang napaungol ni Sehun sa pagtusok nito ng daliri sa butas niya. May urgency pero naglalaro sa loob niya, isa palang ang nakakapasok pero libog na libog na si Luhan na gusto na lang niyang kantutin siya agad.

“AH- AH- AH- Se- AH…”

“Putangina…”

Nakakapagmura na siya na dati eh hindi naman niya ginagawa. Iba talaga kapag nakikipagsex ka. Lalo na ang makipag sex sa public na anytime pwede silang mahuli.

Kagat labi na nga si Luhan habang finifingger ni Sehun. Bukod kasi sa dalawang daliri nitong labas masok sa lagusan niya, sinisipsip pa ni Sehun ang gilid ng leeg niya at isang kamay ay pinaglalaruan ang utong niya.

Tangina nakakalibog.

“Shit there!”

“You take my fingers so well don’t you?”

Tumango lang siya pero agad ding napaungol nang idiin ni Sehun ang daliri sa loob niya. “Ohhh~”

Mukha namang nagustuhan ni Sehun ang naging reaksyon niya kaya mas lalo nitong binilisan ang pagpapaluwag sa butas niya. Pinupuno ng marka ang leeg niyang hindi niya maitatago sa klase bukas. “I won’t apologise for marking you up, everyone should know you’re taken.”

At dahil panay na ang ungol niya hindi na nag aksaya pa ng panahon si Sehun at itinaas ang kanang paa niya at tinukod sa top rails for better access.

Napasipol pa ang hayop dahil sa pulang pula na butas ni Luhan. Medyo maluwag na hindi katulad kanina na napakakipot but he doubt if kasya pa din ang nagagalit niyang tite na sabik na sabik makatikim ng pwet.

  
“Keep your eyes open, look at me, baby doll.” Utos ni Sehun bago umusog at tinutok ang ulo sa butas ng pwet ni Luhan. Kinalat pa ang tamod sa butas bago dahan dahang pinasok sa mainit na kweba.

Luhan wanted to look at Sehun pero hindi niya magawa. Not when there’s a tite pushing inside you, ready to fuck you. Tangina mas uunahin na niyang ma fuck. He can look at Sehun later.

“Ahhh, basang basa ka…”

Napapangiwi man sa sakit pero alam ni Luhan na sa lahat ng hirap, may sarap. Napapakapit na nga siya dahil ang laki laki ni Sehun. Parang hinahati siya sa dalawa gamit ang tite. Ang masama pa, ang laki na nga, ang haba pa.

Aabot ata hanggang tyan niya.

Hindi siya nagkamali dahil nung naipasok na ni Sehun lahat... Ramdam niya ang pag umbok sa may puson niya. Taragis na yan,  **_monster cock._ **

“Fuuuccckkk~” ungol niya. Gago sinong hindi mapapahalinghing sa feeling na puno ka? Parang nakakakita na nga siya ng stars eh nung magsimulang umulos si Sehun sa pagkakabaon sakanya.

“Oh, God…” he shuddered.

Sehun is setting a steady pace.

Mabilis na may diin.

“Fuck yea… Sige pa…”

“Yaaan… ibaon mo pa.”

“Fuck… ang sarap.”

**_Yes, ang sarap sarap magpaka puta kay Sehun._ **

Ang sarap magpatira kay Sehun.

“Tangina Luhan, I’ll make sure na tite ko lang ang hahanap hanapin mo pagkatapos natin dito.”

“Yes, shit ah- ah- ah~”

Napapangiti na lang si Sehun habang binabayo si Luhan na wrecked na wrecked sa ibabaw ng billiards table. Messy hair, ruined tshirt, neck full of marks, and blissful na reaction nito kada tira niya.

“I’m coming- I’m cominggg…” Luhan trembles. Napakapit siya sa braso ni Sehun habang parang fountain na naglalabas ng tamod ang peepee niya sa bilyaran na tumulo na sa sahig, ruining his pants even more.

“No moree….” he cried. Sobrang sensitive na niya. This isn’t his first time pero sobrang tagal na din naman non and he can’t take it. Nilabasan na siya pero Sehun has another plans.

“Come one more time for me, I know you’ve got it in you.”

Umiling siya dahil alam niyang hindi na niya kaya pero puta… Sehun knows how to make him hard again. Sehun manhandled him at hiniga sa ibabaw, giving a break sa mga binti at paa niyang kanina pa nanginginig sa pagod.

Para siyang isang handa sa ibabaw kung tignan ni Sehun. Handa talaga siyang kainin eh. Pinaghiwalay nito ang dalawang hita niya para ipasok ng walang pasabi ang alaga nitong handang sirain ang butas niya.

It’s harder than before. Rough pa nga.

Sige na lang sa ungol si Luhan.

_ “Shit… slow down!” _

_ “Sehu-ah!” _

_ “Hnnggg… noooo…” _

Mas animalistic ang galaw ni Sehun, naghahabol na din para labasan. Yung mga ugat nitong humuhubog na din sa loob niya. Mukang tite na lang ni Sehun ang kikilalanin at hahanap hanapin niya.

“Putaaa…” ungol pa ni Luhan when Sehun hit that one spot that made him lose himself even more.

“Yes baby doll, dapat lang na maging puta ka sakin.”

Hinawakan ni Sehun ang bewang ni Luhan at hinila para mas lalong bumaon at dun magpakawala ng tamod.

“Ahh hhhngggg… ang init…”

Ang init ng tamod ni Sehun sa loob niya. Gago, ang dami ata dahil dama niya na puno yung lagusan niya pero hindi pa rin natatapos na magpakawala si Sehun.

Parehas na silang hinihingal. Hindi hinuhugot ni Sehun ang tite niya.

“Don’t…” pigil ni Luhan ng akmang gagalaw sana siya.   
  
“No, I won’t. My dick will stay inside you.”

“Gago…” pagod na sagot ni Luhan, hinahabol ang paghinga. Nakakapagod maging puta kay Sehun ha?

Ngumiti lang si Sehun pabalik at hinila siya para makaupo ng bahagya para mabuhat siya.

“Tangina….mo Sehun,” mura ni Luhan dahil binuhat nga siya ni Sehun pero nakabaon pa din sa kanya kaya bawat hakbang nito, mas lalong bumabaon. Ang lalim ng abot! Pagod na siya pero parang natuturn on pa nga siya.

Natatawang naupo si Sehun sa sofa pero buhat pa din si Luhan.

And yes, hindi pa din niya hinuhugot ang tite ang butas ng pwet nito.

“Hindi mo huhugutin?”

“Nope, hanggat hindi mo ko sinasagot.”

“Na ano?”

“Na tayo na.”

Natahimik si Luhan. Iniisip kung tama ba na pumayag siya pero tinake ata ni Sehun yung katahimikan niya as a bad thing dahil hinawakan nito ang bewang niya at tinira siya.

“AH- UMPH! Sehun?!”

“Bawat sagot na hindi ko gusto, titirahin kita.”

“Bigyan- AHHHH~” Napakapit na si Luhan sa balikat ni Sehun. Yung ulo ng tarugo nito, sabay pa yung tamod na ang dulas.

“Wrong answer baby doll.”

“Kasi- hhnnnggg...Sehun hindi ko na kayang labasan…”

“Then answer me.”

Pagod na siya pero nalilibugan na naman siya. Takte talagang Sehun Oh to. Ang galing galing ng animal.

“Fine! I like you! Now, fuck me properly!”

Ngumisi lang si Sehun pero hindi gumalaw. Nakaka frustrate ang gago. Naiiyak na siya.

“I like you too. For real.”

Napatingin siya kay Sehun. Aside sa libog, may sincerity siyang nababasa sa mata nito. Pero agad napalitan ng kalokohan when suddenly Sehun pushed him para nakahiga sa sofa.

“I like you, you like me. You’re mine, I’m yours… so…”

“So ano?”

Umayos si Sehun sa ibabaw niya, hinalikan muna siya sa noo, mata, ilong, at saka sa labi.

  
  


“So I can make all my wet dreams of you come true… legally. Pwede na kitang kantutin ng legal.”

“Bastos mo! Pero go”

**END**

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Part II is coming


End file.
